Solace of Revenge
by Rath Set-Seraph
Summary: High Priest Seito created a new M. Item 5,000 years ago. Now he's back and wants revenge from not only the pharoah who ordered his death... Two people are now dead. Jounouchi being "next." ow much further will he go before Seto is forced into insanity
1. LesJeuxPeuventCommencer

Set- Hello! Set here, I'm doin' this for my hikair, 'cause Rath's ill to-

Rath- SHUT UP AND GET ME SOME MORE TEA!!

Set- To match the mood…

Rath- Grrr…

Set-Ur, yeah… I finally got the hang of this key-bored thing… 

Rath- Key board.

Set- Go back to sleep, I liked you better then. 

Rath- -_-()

Set- Disclaimer, dude, almost forgot… 

-Me no own Yu-gi-oh- 

Set- And I'm gonna go make some tea… eventually.

Rath- NOW.

Set- And some Tylenol… 

Kaiba Seto P.O.V

I sat in silence at my desk only half of my mind in reality. Today work was out of the question. I grimaced as my temples throbbed in pain. I sighed and got up, smoothing out the wrinkles of my deep, purple trenchcoat and stared out at the lonely, pathetic Domino City, sitting idly as it was drenched in the cold rain. I focused in on my reflection on the window. Stoic blue eyes met my gaze. My frown deepened as the raucous, phone went berserk with ringing. 

'What?' I answered, not having the patience for any one to disturb me today. 

' S-sir? Mister Kaiba?' A quivering voice asked from the other side of the phone. I felt my eyes narrow in disgust.

'Who else would be in _my_ office?' I snarled back at the man on the other line. I heard him wince and he started to talk again.

'M-mister K-Kaiba, R-R-Ryuuji-' 

'Stop stuttering.' I hissed back at him.

'Ryuuji Otogi, is here to see you...'

'Feh, cancel it.'

' B-but Mister Kaiba, he's had an appointment for w-weeks…'

' Calling me was your first mistake and it took quite a blow on my nerves. I suggest you don't make a second.'

'Yes, Mist-'

I hung up on the idiot before he could finish wasting my time. 

I sat back down and folded my hands on the desk and rested my chin on it. I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying the bliss of darkness and silence. I opened them to slits and sat thinking of what to do. I walked into the plain hallway to the elevator. 

'Which floor?' The computer said as soon as I had stepped in.

I looked through the glass over the city as I had done in my office. I though for a moment and said,

'Garage.' My eyes scanned around until they settled upon a small continuous spark, glowing brightly in the distance, nagging at my curiosity. 

'Yes, sir, one moment please.' In a matter of seconds I was gliding down the side of the building coming face to face with the other buildings, and then the street, soon all disappearing as I descended into the parking lot. I walked out and came to a sleek, deep blue Honda motorcycle, an equally blue helmet resting on the leather seat. 

A few moments later I was riding out of the maze of parking lot and making my way on to the deserted street. I sped up to about 60 mph, ignoring the black and white speed limits of 45. I raced around not really caring which way I took, but as long as I got to that stupid glow that was agitating my nerves, I was perfectly fine. The rain suddenly began to pour down from the skies, bombarding me with drops of cold, water. I couldn't see the road through the wall of rain. I had to get out of this storm, it was too hazardous to ride in and if I did get home with out a battle scar, I would certainly become ill. I swerved over to the nearest parking spot and ran inside a hidden store, fixed in a narrow alleyway. I walked in, a sharp bell announcing my arrival. I shook my head, spraying small droplets of water around the empty store. The strong smell of burning incense stung at my nose. It was dim, and decorated with an array of antiques from Asia and Africa. A worn down cash register was on a glass counter at the front of the store. I sat on the most sturdy looking chair and rested my face on my fist. The atmosphere seemed so calm and the urge to sleep was very strong. 

I almost drifted to sleep when an accented voice woke me. I opened my eyes to see a man appear from behind the counter. He had blue eyes set on a tanned face, clad in a white turban and matching robe. Gold earrings swung slightly as he walked and a key hung around his neck, an ominous glint shining across it. 

'Kaiba Seto, reincarnation of the _Hery Seshta_, master of the Lector, Web and Sem priests, nemesis of the great Pharaoh, High Priest Seito of Ancient Egypt.' I stared at the stranger for a brief moment, taken back by his sudden arrival and words. I regained consciousness of my dignity and sanity and harshly spoke back. 

' Stop talking nonsense and tell me what you want.' He locked his eyes on mine, never faulting or wavering. 

' You cannot deny it, Kaiba, you are the great Priest Seito and it is time for you to regain your once great power. I cannot say what the future may keep in store for you, but… Your destiny is written, your fate sealed.' I felt my anger flaring and my patience grow thin. 

' Spare me your apocalyptic ideas, I'm only here to keep from soaking in the storm.'

' You have only just entered the storm Kaiba, here, this is what will start your quest.' A small trinket materialized above his hand and fell as he clasped his fingers around it. He threw it to me and I lazily caught it. I looked down at it. A golden, triangle, with three thinner triangular pointers hung down, a chain encircling it and then led away, forming a necklace. 

'It is your now, use it wisely, as soon, new dangers may arise and that item will help you.'

'Hn, fine I'll keep it. But, what is it?'

'The Millennium Pendent.'

  
Set- Finally, Rath's asleep… *sigh* So I uploaded the new chap. Review, kay? Sweet. 

Rath- ZzZJaZzZNeZzZPeopleZzZ

Set- Creepy…

Rath- Zz^_^Zz


	2. Blood Rain

Rath- ^_^ So, I'm a lot better now, I just needed to rest up some.

Set- *moan* 

Rath- Er, but Set on the other hand…

Set- *hacking lungs out* 

Rath- Well, he caught what I caught.

Set- *incoherent mumbling*…mortal…*more incoherent mumbling*…stupid…*more incoherent mumbling*…destroy world…*more incoherent mumbling*

Rath- ^_~ Typical. Here's the next chap. Enjoy. 

Set- *more incoherent mumbling*…Death…*more incoherent mumbling...No own yu-gi-oh…*more incoherent mumbling*

Kaiba Seto P.O.V

I took another glance at the small item residing on my hand. It, like the Key hanging around the man's neck had a menacing glint to it. 

'Hn, why hell would I want this?' I sneered, looking back up. He was gone. My eyes scanned the store then looked through the window to see the darkness of night bending down on the city and the rain lessen. I sighed and got up, holding the Millennium Pendent a few inches from my face. I slipped it onto my neck, arranging the chains so they lay under my hair and the pendent hidden in my shirt, the cold metal stinging oddly at my skin.

I rode down the streets, their peaceful silence shattered by my motorcycle attempting to break the speed of sound. The pendent was still cold, and for some reason it made me lightheaded and my breathing labored… I shook my head in an attempt to wave it away. My mistake. I didn't notice the girl running into the street. I let out a cross between a gasp and a growl and swerved in a wild spin, my motorcycle slipping out from underneath me. I hit the ground the stinging sensation of pain shooting through my skull, neck and shoulders. I moaned in pain as I coughed. I heard footsteps running over. 

'Are you all right?! I'm terribly sorry! Oh, dear! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' The British tinted voice kept saying. I opened my eyes to slits and there in front of me was a mass of messy white hair with large brown eyes hiding underneath pointy bangs. Bakura Ryou. I remembered that weakling from the finals of my tournament. Lost the first duel to Yuu-gi as I recall… I sat up and gently removed my helmet. He was sitting there, shaking pathetically and still apologizing. I growled at him. Immediately, he shut up. 

'I-I am sorry…' He said, solemnly looking at the ground. 

'Don't let it happen again.' 

'Here, let me help you up.' He said. I got up and stumbled, my head; it felt as though there was a storm brewing inside. I grimaced and held my head. The pendent was warming… Then as soon as it had come, the pain was gone and the pendent went cold again. I took a glance at Bakura who was staring worriedly. He put a hand on my shoulder as 'comfort' I suppose. 

'A-Are you ok-' I shrugged him off and walked slowly over to my fallen motorcycle. I started it and threw my leg over as it started to move. I went down the road as if nothing had happened. I looked at my side mirrors; Bakura was still there, as dumbfounded looking as ever. I diverted my attention back to the road, but suddenly the pain had returned, searing and tearing at my head. I screamed as the pain grew to unbearable amounts. The pendent on my chest began to heat again, this time a miniature Sun. It just stopped then. I gained notice of my situation. I was heading back towards Bakura. I stared at my hands; I-I couldn't control them… I tried to make them move, but my efforts were worthless. My hand darted down to my boot where I kept a pocketknife. My hand flipped it out and raised it, ready to strike. I inhaled sharply. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't control my own actions! Some one was controlling me, and I couldn't do anything but stand by idly and watch… Bakura gave a yelp and jumped away as I involuntarily ran my motorcycle to where he stood. 

'Kaiba?! What are you doing?!' He sobbed, as I ran circles around him. I tried to yell out, but couldn't, I was only a bystander to my own body now… 

'Hahaha! Bakura, I know you're there! I suggest you come out! We've got a score to settle!' I deep voice laughed. I started to panic, That voice was coming from me… My eyes widened as my hand lifted the knife, poised to strike again, and I was forced to charge towards Bakura. I picked up the speed and this time, Bakura's luck ran out. He couldn't dodge. I watched as his eyes pooled with terror. There was a spray of warm blood. I felt the knife tear the thin cloth of his shirt and into the soft flesh beneath it, yet, making a soft clanking noise… He fell into the puddle of red, brown eyes devoid of emotion and life. Then I noticed a golden item spill out into the mess of ripped cloth and blood. It began to glow, then advanced to a blinding light. Bakura's eyes closed then snapped back open, only to reveal madness and confusion. His eyes were sharper, and had a snake like glint. He stood up weakly and clutched at his chest where I had slashed him. 

'Who in all the hells are you?' A raspy, loud voice asked, erasing all signs of Bakura's normal soft voice. Once again, the deep voice was emitted from me.

'Hn, your memory is shorter than I had thought, Tomb Robber. We go far back, Bakura, 5 millennia to be exact. Although it would appear to be that I didn't make enough of an impact to scar you. Let me try again!' With that I raced around him cutting and randomly stabbing, blood pouring and splattering everywhere mixing with the equally falling rain, only to be followed by 'my' insane laughter or pained cries. 

' I owe you a thanks though,' 'I' said as my motorcycle stopped and I stared at Bakura, kneeling on the ground, short, painful breaths echoing and then joining the chorus of the storm.

'If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here, or like this, now would I? Ah, but wait, you also owe me something…' 

'And what would that be?' Hissed Bakura angrily. I kick started the motorcycle again and headed toward him, the sharp blade in my hand flashing.

'YOUR LIFE!'

Rath- Ur, I think that was a cliff-hanger… Dunno…

Set- *cough* That *cough* was *cough* slightly GOREY *cough*

Rath- I know. ^_^

Set- You take too much pleasure in this, _I'm_ the Yami *hack* 

Rath- ^_^ Well, Ja ne, people. 

Set- *cough*…later…*cough*…stupid…*cough *…stupid…* incoherent mumbling*…illnesses …*more incoherent mumbling*…*cough*


	3. Gained Past

Rath- *yawn* S'everybody okay?

Set- No.

Rath- Hn. He really dun't have much to do now… Boredom…

Set- No! Really? God, you're slow, Sherlock.

Rath- Well, have fun readin' next chap. ^_^ I hacked away some boredom writin' it.

Set- We no own Yu-gi-oh.

Rath- Perhaps in our spare time we can teach ourselves some grammar, huh, Set?

Set- *sticks out tongue*

'TIME TO DIE!' It screamed. The fear was welling inside me. Time seemed to slow, as I grew closer to Bakura. Every raindrop was magnified to a loud thunder as with the blood cascading from open wounds. The knife plunged as I jumped off the motorcycle. Bakura's brown eyes widened as I fell. My grip on the knife tightened as it pushed deeper into his chest. All sounds suddenly disappeared. Warm blood mixed with the cold rain. I let go and he fell, knife still imbedded and unchanged from when I had stabbed. Empty eyes stared at the heavens.

I had just killed Bakura Ryou. 

…

I walked up to the large, wooden double doors and heaved a sigh. I was back in control of my body… But what use was it now? This had not been the first time I had killed someone… Yet, I had no specific reason to kill that girly-wanna-be duelist… It was an empty kill. Blood tinted the gentle gold curved handle as I walked in through the large wooden doors. Dammit. I couldn't let Mokuba see this… He'd be traumatized for life. I made a run for my bedroom. After about several minutes of intense running, and knocking several servants down, I made it to my room. I looked it the mirror and realized that I still had my helmet on. A mask. I closed my eyes in my solemn moment. A mask like the one I wear to protect myself and those close to me. Hn, I act as though it works… _We will forever get hurt; the world around us makes sure of that. Pain. It is what defines humans. Life, death and revenge. _I snapped my head around… That voice… It was here… I looked around for any sign of a person or perhaps a wire to a speaker. Nothing. I stripped off my helmet, my bloodied shirt and coat coming soon after. I fell down on my bed, not bothering to change; I was too tired… I cracked open an eye to make sure the door was locked closed my eyes for a few seconds… I had some paper work that I needed to *yawn* take care of…

I was woken suddenly by mumbling. How had this happened? Where was I? My eyes darted around the dim-lit stone room. Serious faced men and women, dressed in flowing black cloaks with jaguar skins over their shoulders, all of them chanting incoherent words in tuned with each other. Their tanned skinned faces were shrouded in the shadows of their hoods. I hid behind a large stone pillar in what appeared to be an ancient temple. At the front of it was a small man seated on a stone throne, watching silently. Whatever trick this was, I wanted to get out. NOW. What a waste of my time…and sanity… A yell followed by a long string of cursing caught my attention. I peered over my shoulder at the scene before me. There was a young man writhing in fury as struggling muscular guards attempted to carry him to a large stone slab. 

'Damn you, you bastards! Get off of me! You fools have no idea what you're up against! Get the fucking Ra off of me!' They somehow managed to drag the man to slab and rammed his head against it. He closed his blue eyes and he went quiet. Wait just a moment… _blue_ eyes… I shrugged it off. Just a coincidence. Two young children walked forward, each handing a tiny bowl and a thin brush to a man and woman dressed in white gowns standing at the side of the side of the guy on the slab. They took it and nodded their heads. 

Two of the four guards carrying the man earlier stepped forward and began to strip him of his belongings, leaving only the white skirt. All the gold jewelry and other accessories were discarded down a shaft, clanking slightly as it hit the stone sides. The man and women started decorating his body with odd symbols and pictures. Hn, I squinted as I tried to read it. During the finals of my tournament I had realized that I could read the Ancient Text of the Egyptians…perhaps, if this were an Ancient Egyptian temple I would be able to… 

__

Our Greatest God, Father of all, 

Ra

Allow the shred of your power to come forth and accept our offer

The Games of Shadow was first seen as a gift

But, this is our long due tariff

Come forth and take as you desire

As for the next thousand years we are done

Let be free,

Your guardian, the 

They stopped painting before the chant was finished. The roof suddenly cracked and began to fall on the people. I crouched down and flung my arms over my head. I waited a few moments. I looked up at the people when I did not hear any screams or sound of falling stone. They did not make any move to escape or flee. The falling stone suddenly stopped several feet above their head then was flung into the sky as the already dark night shadowed with clouds. Lightening cracked violently in whiplashes at the sky. The white robed man and woman's hands shook as they drew closer to the still body on the slab of stone. Synchronized with each other they drew the last symbols quickly. 

__

Winged Dragon of Ra!

Rath- Okay, I'm tryin' to do my best with cliffhangers here, so don't confuse it with abrupt endings, okay?

Set- Isn't that what cliffhangers _are?_

Rath- Shut-up…Well, I'll try to update soon, and thanks to those of you who reviewed. Ja ne. ^_~

Set- Later! ^_^


	4. Shadow of a Reflection

Rath- Hello.

Set- Hello.

Rath- Hn… So the only advice I have for the new story is SetoxIsis---SetoxSerenty---SeitoxJounouchi---SetoxYami… Hn… Well one thing is certain. We all think Seto Kaiba rocks. ^_^ Hn… Still pondering… Well, so far I'm leanin' toward KaibaxIsis….dunno…

Set- Pondering hurts.

Rath-Well, I already have the story and plot ready, except for two things… Still stumped on the couple (people keep on saying diff. Ideas) and should I base this in modern or ancient times? Your choice people. Tell me in your reviews. Me no know what to do… I mean _I _don't know what to do… *sigh* Set is rubbing too much off on me…

Set- ^_^ Me know. 

Rath- So I gathered… Well, I or Set don't own Yu-gi-oh, kay? On w/ the story! 

Set- W/?

Rath- 'With', moron… 'with'…

Set- Me know… I saw your history notes, you use them all the time.

Rath- So therefore you just like me to waste my breathe?

Set- Hnhn.

Rath- -_-()

Kaiba Seto P.O.V

Lightening cracked violently in whiplashes at the sky. The white robed man and woman's hands shook as they drew closer to the still body on the slab of stone. Synchronized with each other they drew the last symbols quickly. 

__

Winged Dragon of Ra!

The lightning was stabbing at the ground, ripping the stone to shreds with ease. Two bolts struck down and hit the two painters with large angry white streaks followed by two agonizing screams. The rest of the people stood still, fear consuming their expressions. The man on the slab began to rise, his limbs falling limply down to the Earth. Thunder cracked louder and louder and sparks began to rain down. 

A golden tip soon came out of the black clouds, soon taking form of a large, magnificent head with glowing red eyes. I landed outside of the temple, but it's head and neck draped over the wall into the room. I looked at the man; I could see the reflection in its eyes. This was overwhelming, the power felt in the room! No possible way this could be real! A strong wind blew through the room having no regard for anything or one.

It's already gigantic eyes suddenly widened and a jagged white line shot from the pupils. It consumed the limp form of his body and his tortured scream echoed through my head. I suddenly gasped in pain as I too felt it and I grabbed at my chest in an attempt to breathe. My panicking fingers grabbed a hot chain. I looked down and saw the pendent glowing burning at my skin, flesh and mind. This thing was going to drive me mad. I looked up in time to see a cold necklace form around the man's neck, the eye on it flashing angrily. A white beam poured from his mouth and open eyes flowing back to the red eyes of the golden dragon. T

he jagged white line began to twist itself around his body and it tightened as a snake would, drawing small orbs of bright light from the body. The inhumanly screams still were coming from him. In a moment, it disappeared into the dragon eyes once again. The body dropped and the Winged Dragon Of Ra ascended back into the clouds from whence it came.

The lines and rows of people suddenly dropped into a heap. Stones soon falling from the sky again and crashing to the body-covered floor. I flinched as I heard bones and flesh tearing and cracking, the sounds unrealistically loud. I swallowed and looked back up, I have no idea why I'm so scared, I mean, this isn't real, or is it?

The stars gleamed weakly compared to the scene laid before me. I was still in shock, my breathing labored from shear awe at the sight. I got up and walked around, bodies were scattered around along with decorations and paint. I realized I had come to the slab where the body was hanging, the necklace resting equally as lifeless on his chest. A shocked and pained expression was still on the face, _my_ face. 

---

I sat up in my bed. I felt my sweat covered face and attempted to slow my breathing. I swallowed, just a dream and nothing more. A simple reward for having killed someone. I rested my forehead on my knee and let the sheet fall from me. The calm silky moonbeams slid through the blinds and onto my bed. I flopped back down on my bed, rather ungracefully, only to succeed in hitting my head on the back. Stupid. I wonder what Mokuba would be thinking if he saw that… Probably would be laughing his ass off by now. I let myself smile weakly but my thoughts only strayed back to the dream and how I killed someone. Not only that, but this someone was one of Yuu-gi's little nitwit friends. And that talk of 'destiny' and 'past lives' was really starting to get to me. 

I rolled out of bed and sat for a moment, looking at my night table where the Millennium Pendent rested innocently. For some reason, I couldn't remember when I had taken it off… I came back into reality to see my hand edging towards it, the fingers almost clasped around the chain. I hesitated, then grabbed it and slipped it on, the cold residue of the night air hanging on the metal. I walked in silence to the bathroom, curling my toes as they hit the wonderfully cold tile floor. I stood by the sink and splashed some colder-than-I-had-thought water on my face. Hn. What a pain in the ass. Seems something is trying to get to me. No. I'm not giving in. I will not believe in foolish Egyptian fairy-tales and destiny-shit. What a complete and utter waste of my precious time. _Oh, but it's not Seto, my little hikari, my little aibou… _I snapped around, no one. What the hell was this? I walked back to my bed and sat down. The voice again… Grr… I had an amused ring to it. This was not amusing to me, though, and it never will be. _Oh, but it is… I don't see why you fail to see the humor, heheh, but alas, I guess times change people as it has already mutilated me. _A gleeful and insane chuckle sounded around the room. 

'Who are you?!' I barked into the darkness. _Oh, but you know me, more than you think. _I growled and tightened my fists; this was getting ever more irritating… _Irritating, am I? _

'How can you read my thoughts?!' I commanded to the darkness again. 'Show me who you are!' _Walk over to that lovely little mirror you have in the middle of your room, my boy. Then you will see. _I hissed as the voice continued to laugh. I walked over and looked, nothing. 

'I see nothing!' I said loudly. _Always state the obvious, then the details. _'Fine then, I see me, my reflection, that's it. Now show me who you bloody are!' _Heheh, so naïve in your prime of youth… But I'm here, your Yami, your always-present darkness, look, and you will most certainly see me. I'm…rather hard to miss. _I looked around the room. Once again, nothing. I suddenly felt a chill enclosing me. I looked back at the mirror and saw my reflection, two of them. 

__

I am the one and only High Priest Seito

Set- Wonderful ending, Rathy-Boy! Just delightful! 

Rath- Isn't it? 

Set- Sarcasm, my dear child, _sarcasm._

Rath- 'Child'? And I can recognize sarcasm, genius. 

Set- Yep. Jenius I am!

Rath- *arches eyebrow* You mean, '_G_enius', my oh-great-source-of-knowledge.Alright then… Well, g'night people, ja ne!

Set- It was a typo… Well, review too! ^_^ Later!

Rath- Now let's talk about your English skills…

Set- NOOO!!!!


	5. End's Opportunity

Rath- Okay, next chap. is here!

Set- So therefore, sanity has left the BUILDING!

Rath- Or left his mind for this case… Well, here's the next chap, enjoy. ^_^

Set- Uh, huh.

Rath- Er, disclaimer, dude.

Set- Lazy ass, we no own Yu-gi-oh.

Rath- Pardon you?

Set- Er, I'm goin' be headin' to save what ever's left of my life now… 

Rath- Good boy.

I looked back at the mirror and saw my reflection, two of them. 

__

I am the one and only High Priest Seito

I felt a strong chill run down my spine. I shivered involuntarily and wrapped my arms around myself. The pendent grew warm on my chest and the chill grew colder. I felt a body appear behind mine and cold fleshed arms wrap around my shoulders. _And, how are you doing? Still recovering from the shock? Don't worry, you'll get over it soon enough. _He said, his mouth unmoving and one of his fingers running over my collarbone. I swallowed in fear. '_Fear'? Oh, I wouldn't say that…I would say 'absolutely terrified'. _He took one hand and pulled my head back, viciously grabbing my hair. I grimaced as the shock of sudden pain. The ice fingers moved from my collarbone to caress my exposed throat. 

Suddenly, they wrapped around my neck and I was thrown onto my bed. He straddled me and began to choke, the fingers like a python, getting tighter and tighter. My eyes rolled back into my head and my lungs screeched for the much-needed oxygen. My chest heaved and my body writhed, despite the weight on it. My hands clawed at the fingers wrapped on my neck, unwilling to let go. I felt tears well in my eyes from the lack of what seemed like such far away oxygen. He let go and crossed his arms, while I lay there coughing and attempting to suck in all the air I could, that bastard will pay.

__

You? Harm ME? You're more amusing than I had expected you to be, my little light. Smirked the arrogant fiend. _Fiend? Now, where did I hear that before? Ah, yes! Bakura loved that word. _He brought a hand to his mouth as if hiding the huge smile on his lips. Tch, I hate him. Then, the thought hit me. 

'You! You, you killed him! You took over my body and made me kill him!' I snarled attempting to sit up. He laughed aloud this time, his mouth wide, flashing pearly fangs. He jumped off me and did a very odd twirl. I sat up, half-horrified and half-curious to see what was so damned amusing to him. _Took you long enough. But I guess knowledge comes with age. And I've got 5,000 years of it. _

Suddenly the mirthful expression was devoured by a sinister angry glare. His eyes grew and shook in his fury. I myself felt the fear stirring inside me. A red aura encircled him and an eye shined on his forehead. A strong wind blasted from him, at first only rustling my hair and making my eyes narrow, then throwing me against the back wall. I growled as my head was viciously thrown against it. His blue eyes turned a deadly red and he screamed into the darkness. The pendent on my neck vibrated and seared with heat. _That bloody traitor! He thought only of himself and betrayed my trust. He joined with a conspiracy to over throw my power. He and that demon Pharaoh. They will pay for what they condemned me to. I will make sure of that. You felt my pain, my fury, you saw what happened. You are the only one who understands and you WILL help my way of wrath. And then, only then, will you know the true solace of revenge. _

Another blast of wind and light ran from the fiend as he laughed psychotically. And then the world slipped into darkness.

I snapped my eyes open and sat up in bed looking around widely. A dream, that whole thing was a dream. Nothing more. The Pendent, Bakura, temple and High Priest were nothing more than a trick of my mind. I sighed and gripped the sheets in anger. What a hell. What an absolute hell. When I opened my eyes, something horrible greeted me. My hands, they were stained and covered with dried, crimson blood and the pendent was still around my neck. No, it couldn't be! Damn this! This can't be true. Panic, fear and awe struck me and I bit my lip. I refuse to believe this. Arrghh… 

I swung my legs off the bed and looked at my clock. 7-34? DAMMIT! Damned school starts in 26 minutes! I ran over to the bathroom and struggled to brush my hair and put on the blue blazer at the same time. Next were the socks, pants and teeth brushing, which didn't help my case either. I growled and grabbed my black briefcase, sitting on my chair and headed towards the dining room. Mokuba was already there, sheets of paper sprawled out and a plate of half eaten food. I sat down beside and him and started to eat an apple. 

' Hi, big brother! Where were you last night, I was worried!' He said, only momentarily taking his glance of the filled out sheets of messy handwriting.

' Homework, Mokuba? Had we not gone over this before?' He swallowed his bread and stared at me then smiled.

' Don't you have school in 10 minutes, big brother.' I stole a look at my watch. Dammit, he was right. I rustled his hair as a goodbye and headed out the door, yelling at random people that the car better be waiting outside for me. If not, heads would most definitely roll. I did not need that bad night and I most certainly do not need a bad day to follow it. The chauffeur was waiting outside with an umbrella; I walked ahead of him as he struggled to keep up with me. I slid in as he opened the door for me and I yelled for him to hurry. 

I ran inside, but slowing as I neared the class, I must hang on to my dignity, I've got a reputation to uphold. I stepped in right as the teacher announced my name for roll call.

'Kaiba, Seto'

'Here,' I said with a smug grin. I sat down in my usual desk, to a far corner in the right. Yuu-gi and his little 'pals' were staring at me while I started to hook up my laptop. I glared at them to make sure they knew to stay out of my business. Of course, the mutt jutted out his jaw and clenched his fists. That dog is too low to even lay eyes on me. I then diverted my attention back to the program on my computer.

'Well I guess the only one absent today is Bakura Ryou.' My fingers suddenly missed the keys and deleted an important e-mail. I snarled and cursed under my breath .The sudden feeling of guilt, remorse and pity over-taking me. I snapped my head to stare at the teacher, who was now babbling on about him never missing a day of school. I knew eyes were watching me, and I could narrow down to whom they belonged to. 

' Now, back to class, I'm so happy you all have me first period, today.' The teacher exclaimed all too happily. I rolled my eyes and continued to type. 

'Now I'd like all of you to listen, and that includes you Mister Kaiba. I know you have an important job, but this may prove to be of some help.' I looked up; hands still poised to type. 

'If it would help boost your self-esteem, fine then.' He looked dumb-founded for a few moments then cleared his throat and continued to talk. The fool must have accepted the fact that I'm better than he is. I smiled at my own joke, as I will do and phased into the conversation.

'…So the assignment will be creating a computer program about anything!' This is pathetic; I'm going to arrange it so I can be excused from this mediocre class. 

'…And you'll have partners…'

A loud voice laughed in my head.

__

Hold on one moment, my little hikari, this assignment may prove to be more effective than you think.

Rath- Okay, new chap. is done!

Set- About three hundred words longer than usual too.

Rath- Also, as 'weird' as that chap. may have sounded, there will be no romance, alright?

Set- Uh, huh.

Rath- All romance is for the new fic, coming soon to ff.net near you!

Set- Huh?

Rath- I'm a bit hyper right now… Well, review, thanks, and ja ne!

Set- Later!


	6. The Choice is not Yours

Set- Next chap. is here!

Rath- I blame you! *glares*

Set- If only looks could kill, huh, Rath?

Rath- Then I'd be dead 'cause of your ugly face… OW! HEY!!

Set- *hides base-ball bat* Rath's kinda mad about the fact that I let sleep over come my little hikari while he was studying for a history test. Silly me…

Rath- If my history grade falls because of you… *flames in eyes*

Set- Uh… we-ell… Us don't own Yu-gi-oh… Okay, see you guys in the afterlife…

Rath- Enjoy the chap. Come here, Yami, come here… I won't hurt you… 

Set- *sigh*

Rath- That much.

Set- 0_0

__

Hold on one moment, my little hikari, this assignment may prove to be more effective than you think.

I felt a chill run down my back and the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I growled mentally.

'What the hell are you going to do, you bastard?!' 

__

Now, now, my firey little hikari, patience is a virtue.

'Not mine, though.'

__

Hn. Well, just let me do all the work. You could use a little break. 

The pendent under my shirt began to heat. I shuddered and I clenched my teeth, trying not to show any sign of the pain I was feeling. My dignity and pride would not allow it. I leaned forward slightly and clutched at the pendent through the stiff cloth of my school uniform. I tried to slow and silent my heavy breathing. 

I can't let him take control. Not now in school, not ever! This fiend is going to screw up everything I worked so hard for! I suddenly inhaled sharply and couldn't breathe. My lungs refused to work. Seito's doing. I rested my face on my hands, attempting to cover my panicked face. 

'Mr. Kaiba, are you feeling alright? Is the infirmary in order?' I didn't answer, all my attention focused onto breathing. I didn't want to suffocate. I wouldn't die, and especially not because of a stupid character in a fairy tale. But… death…or stop my resistance? Death was probably better than having to be suffocated every day…

'What the hell are you doing?' I yell in my head, still trying to suck in air. 

__

I though you just needed some encouragement, little slave. You can either suffocate or let me take over your body. Simple, correct? Life or spirit! 

'You should already know my answer, you moron. Death. Take over another person's body!' I say with the little strength that was lingering in me.

__

Then, of course, I'm sure Mokuba will be fine. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, now would we? The sudden realization hits me. Mokuba. That bastard wouldn't… He wouldn't dare mess with my little brother! 

__

Now, you see, that's where you're wrong. But, I'm glad that you have finally reached enlightenment, my dear boy. You will see that my way is best for us…what am I saying? Us_? I mean me, of course! _The cold sweat ran down my face and the burning on my chest grew more painful. I could breathe, yet my head began to pound and screech. Pain ripped at my tense body. I tried to hold him off, take control over my life and my body, but then the pain was gone. I opened my eyes to see the edges of my sight were blurred. 

'Mr.Kaiba, are you alright?' 

'Oh, perfectly fine, thank you. Now, let's move on with this little assignment of ours.' A laugh added affect. NO!! What the hell was this moron doing?! _Relax, there's nothing you may or can do, so take it easy, little hikari. _The teacher looked completely baffled. He soon regained himself then went on with his little lecture. I felt a smile being forced on my tense lips. I absolutely hate this. 

About twenty minutes later I could feel the bastards patience flinch and waver. _You know what, my dear Seto? This takes too long. How about I give you a demonstration of just one of the powers of our Millennium Pendant… _

'Let's hurry it up a bit, what do you say?' The teacher began to open his mouth to tell 'me' to be quiet. Feh, he never got a chance. Even if I couldn't control my own body, my senses were very much alive. I felt a bit light-headed and my vision blurred more slightly as the pendant heated once again. 

'Oh, I think you will.' The idiot gave a shudder then his eyes rolled into his head.

'Yes, Master Kaiba.' _What do you think? I took this little trick from the Millennium Eye. Simple mind scan then a Memory Conjure. Oh, and I hope you don't mind…Well, of course I don't… Well, now he'll probably forever call you 'Master Kaiba' rather than the 'mister'. I thought it would be a more 'fitting' title for one of our stature. _Every stared at 'me'. He snapped my head and put a vampire-like smile on my face. Making sure the new grown fangs were shown. The teacher came back into reality with a jerk. 

'Now where was I?'

'I believe you were about to assign us our partners.' 

'Thank you, Master, Mister? Master? Er, Kaiba. Now for the partners.' He said, utterly confused. He paused for a moment then continued to go on, with a baffled look still glued on his already stupid face. I'm in the best school in all of Domino, and yet, it had not reached my standards. Feh, figures that nothing and no one could measure up to me. And here I am, alone. With some fucking spirit taking over my body. _Pardon you? 'Fucking'? I am still a virgin! After 5,000 years even! _This bastard is the weirdest person I have ever met… Was that comment really necessary I wonder…? Feh, next he'll be telling me he's a saint. 

'Okay! Let's begin!' The teacher clapped his hands together and drew out a list from his pocket. _Cross your fingers, little light. It's time to begin our path to ever-dark future! That idiot Bakura is finally out of my way! And soon, the Pharaoh's power will be mine. Afterward, the Egyptian G-. _He stopped speaking to hear my name being called.

'Mas, mist, master Kaiba will be with…' I could feel the fiend tensing with anticipation, one of an actual teenager. Tch, he acted as if he didn't know that he could probably alter the out come. This guy is ridiculous. _Sigh, dear little Seto, why must you persist in calling me 'bastard', 'fiend' and so many other degrading names and little un-needed adjectives such as 'fucking' and so on? Honestly, I do indeed posses a name a name. SEITO. Say it with me, SEI-TOOOO. _If I had control of my body, I would have had a rather large frown plastered to my face. 

'…Jounouchi Katsuya.' His eyes widened then narrowed to slits as the mutt's loud moan came from the back of the room. He growled and raised his hand, but talked as soon as the teacher looked our way.

'Honestly, you will and _may _not pair me with an idiotic child who acts like a dog.' The teacher looked stunned at the bast- _Seito. _I felt my anger grow strong. Fine then, if the bastard wants 'Seito', 'Seito', it'll be. I didn't want to be more irritated than now. The mutt continued to growl and yell profanities at 'me'. The teacher regained himself. 

'Yes, Master Kaiba, I do find it necessary, now please stop misbehaving.' He jutted out his jaw and glared, but soon sighed and smiled, shoulders shaking as he chuckled. _Alright then, looks like this damned mortal doesn't know what he's up against. Time to flex my muscles and show why I was and still am 'HIGH' Priest Seito... _

Rath- Alright, 'nother chap done, sorry 's been a while, life required my undivided attention for a while.

Set- Indeed, and Rath didn't trust me to type it up myself.

Rath- I'm not going through that again, well, review and ja ne! Happy holidays also.

Set- Yeah, Later.


	7. Interfering with Sabotage

Rath- Hello, welcome back to 'Solace of Revenge'!

Set- Been a while…

Rath- Yeah, I know, but, January = Major stressing! I'm sure all of you know that out there…But we're back, enjoy!

Set- Yeah.

-We no own yu-gi-oh-

'Honestly, you will and _may _not pair me with an idiotic child who acts like a dog.' The mutt continued to growl and yell profanities at 'me'. 

'Yes, Master Kaiba, I do find it necessary, now please stop misbehaving.' Seito jutted out his jaw and glared, but soon sighed and smiled, shoulders shaking as he chuckled. _Alright then, looks like this damned mortal doesn't know what he's up against. Time to flex my muscles and show why I was and still am 'HIGH' Priest Seito... _As if we didn't know you were high… _How about, instead of twisting my words, we twist some minds… _

I stopped my thoughts for a second, trying to see what he meant. Didn't you already rearrange some things, earlier, Seito? I think, directing the question towards him. _Yeeess But some things take more work than others… _The smile remained on my lips and he closed his eyes, my eyes rather_. _Dammit, this was getting on my nerves. I tried to make sense of things in the darkness.

'Surely, Sensei,' Seito said with a mocking tone. 'You don't think that I'll stay here and watch you ruin some of my plans, do you?' He got up and placed one hand on my hip and one on the desk, leaning forward slightly as if to bow, either from fake honor or arrogance. 

My eyes- _why don't you say 'our' eyes. I must say, listening to your thoughts of 'mine' and 'his' is beginning to confuse me. _Mr. Looney interjects more of a command than a question. _Seito. _He sings. Why? Why can I not even have my own thoughts to myself?! Dammit, I worked hard for everything in my life, and to have it gone... Everything… Our eyes remained closed, as he spoke. Yet, I could sense the teacher drawing back, from fear. Fear. I could smell it.

'Because if you do, I think you need to change you mind…Inside out should be best.' He snapped open his eyes; the pupils dilated to pinpoints and heat soared from not only the pendent but also the cool blue change to an inferno of fiery red. The wind began to blast again, people screaming and being pushed to the floor was the rhythm to the music. 

He laughed, as he had done the previous night, only this time, it was larger, more menacing. His arrogance seemed to have grown with the bigger audience that he could show off his power to. The fangs grew, stinging at my gums. The teacher began to scream, clutching and clawing at his head, his face turning an ugly shade of red, green and purple. Then something seemed to hit me hard in the face. Seito stopped and looked around. 

Everything was frozen. Everything had stopped. Papers and books that were flung into the air just hung there. Visages of fear and worry were still sculpted on the faces of the now black and white people. An eerie silence was bathing the room, adding a horror movie touch to it. What was happening? I knew and could sense the confusion of Seito himself… Is this him? Is my intuition wrong? 

'Who's out there?!' He yelled into the silence. He looked around franticly. Apparently, I wasn't wrong.

'Seito. You were once a respected man. What has happened to you?' A voice asked, calmly. We glared at the black board from where the voice was emitted. The chalk lines on the wall began to rearrange themselves to form shapes and shadows. A picture of a man was formed. The eyes opened, brown orbs staring at us, unnerving us almost immediately. It began to walk out of the board, forming into tangent flesh and cloth as it came closer to us.

' Shadi. I should have known. Only a bastard like you would have done this.' 

'Yes, I did do this.' I felt a gnawing pain suddenly rise and black filled into my eyes. It felt as though my body was being ripped from a closed coffin and flung to the cold floor of a crypt. I grimaced in pain and got up. I gasped slightly, there that man was, the one from the shop, the one who gave me this bloody piece of shit! And, yet, there I was too… Me. I was standing there. My hair was ruffled slightly and I had gotten taller and thinner. Red eyes felt as though they could have bored a hole into my skull. But, it was still me. These Egyptian Fairytales have finally gotten to my head.

'And I also gave the Millennium Pendent to him. I thought that if given a second chance, you could improve. But I was wrong. You have only gone for the worse in your path of revenge.' I stood up and brushed some invisible dirt off myself. Yes! I must have been separated from that bastard! I stopped for a second. No voice saying 'Seito'. YES! This is good. I smiled slightly, but then went back to a frown as I looked at the pair standing in front of me.

' What's going on?!' I bark at them, ignoring the fact that I didn't know what the hell they could do to me. 'Shadi' I believe his name is looks at me for a moment, but then stares at bastard again. Why the hell is he ignoring me? I deserve to know what the fucks goin' on! I just killed a guy, not even that, a girly guy, had a freak in a white skirt strangle me on my bed, got my body taken over again and am about to kill a teacher!

'Tell me!' This time, I didn't even get a glance. I grumbled, pushed down a frozen body and sat on a desk, crossing my legs and arms. 

'Well?' 

'You have taken too much action, as it is, Seito. You may not interfere with others fate anymore. You must stay locked in the shadow realm!' Shadi practically shouts, a glint of anger leaking into his voice. 

'I don't think so, Turban-boy.' Shadis eyes narrowed at the insult.

'You may have locked me away along with the Pharaoh's help, before, but now is different. I am stronger than you are now, and the Pharaoh isn't here to help you. Look at him now. He's a squirt that would make a grain of sand look huge.' He added, nodding towards Yu-gi. I stole a glance to look at him. He was holding on to the gaudy piece of fool's gold, he was grasping it as if his life depended on it, not even that, but as if the world did. But did it? 

Rath- Okay, there we are, another chap. Thanks for reading and review, I'll try to update soon!

Set- Yeah, review.

Rath- Ja ne.

Set- Later.


	8. The Shadow's Welcome

Rath- Hello! Oh, dear, I haven't updated for over two months!

Set- Now Rath realizes so…

Rath- Okay, well, thankies for the patience and enjoy!

Set- Yes, indeed.

-We no own Yu-gi-oh-

Notes-

I'm thinking of starting another story, one based upon the "adventures of Seto and Mokuba"; a humor and drama genre that's pretty much showing the antic dots of brothers and also with a bit of angst thrown in. Tell me what ya' think, okay? I swear it'll be better than it sounds. 

Feh, I'm being completely ridiculous! How the hell could a single maniacal spirit that doesn't even have his own body, affect the world? And even so, how the hell could a whimp like Yu-gi stop him? I don't think I've ever come up with such foolish thoughts… I then again strayed from my thoughts to concentrate on the quarrel between the two nitwits before me. 

"We will play a Shadow Game to finish this, Seito." Shadi stated bluntly, his fist clenched, as if he were holding back a punch his dignity and common sense would not allow him to throw. Who knows what bas-Seito would have done to him then. Why, why do I keep on correcting myself? This is my mind, not that bastards. I can say what I wish in the sanctity of a mind that every human being is gifted with. Okay, I must pay attention this time, I do not wish to have any more surprises…

Seito stood there, the smile on his face that of his own twisted sense of humor. He rapped his hands on a near by desk and answered Shadi calmly, with the beguilement of a cobra. 

"Oh, please, Shadi, my good man! We shan't waste our time on petty little antics that I pull during the day! You have better things to do than to worry 'bout little 'ole me." He smirked, laying across the desk, a clawed hand resting on his forehead in further jest. Shadi mumbled something under his breath as his frown deepened. Guess I'm not the only one Seito annoys the hell outta. 

"Come, we will settle this before you wreak more havoc upon this world." The room became darkened and all lights and faces disappeared into an inky darkness. 

"What the hell?" I yelled as the desk disappeared from beneath me and I fell hard to an invisible floor. I glared at Shadi then at Seito, who was floating in the air, as if the desk were still there. His insane smile remained as he jumped into the hair, doing a few flips before landing gracefully on his feet, and then bowing to the still ill tempered Shadi. 

"And for my next trick, I pull from the flesh of my hand, my deck!" He raised his hand high above his other hand, then dove the claws deep into the flesh. I yelled out in pain as suddenly my hand began to be consumed with pain, pain that crawled all over the rest of my skin. It hurt so much… My only thoughts were to rid myself of the pain, I knelt down and cradled the hand, watching it hang limp on my wrist. I could feel and see my veins rushing with blood in my arm. 

Blood spurted quickly from his hand but then dimmed to a steady flow, like the water of the Nile. The blood dripped from his hand and elbow, despite the uniform sleeve soaking up some blood. As the crimson fell it slowly was swallowed by the blackness of the shadows that threatened to clasp itself around us too. 

"Be happy, hikari, pain is good, it lets you know you're alive." He grinned at me, apparently he felt no pain, or he was too twisted too care… 

"Fuck off." I snapped at him through my closed teeth still staring at my hand. It felt as though a metal scorpion was crawling beneath my skin, ripping apart at the flesh in my hand. I looked up to see Seito's hand inside the other, digging around searching for something. The sight of so did not help and I diverted my attention back to the now pleasant sight of my un-bloodied hand. He laughed suddenly and I felt one last sharp pain before my hand soon went numb. 

"Finally, I thought I'd never find it!" He held a pack of cards, covered in blood. I shuddered and looked over at Shadi, who was horror stricken at the scene before him. He looked over at me, his eyes drenched in pity. I did not want his pity though, I never would. I noticed my labored breathing and could picture myself as I was now. Yes, it was pathetic… I lay on my side, still cradling my hand and tried to calm myself, telling myself the pain would subside and I'd be strong again…

"Aww, is poor hikari sick?" Seito taunted me. I was now too tired to care. Let him do what he wishes, it matters not now. I'd deal with him later, damned bastard. But, I watched in silence as Shadi drew his own deck out. He settled it out in front of him, and it hung in the air, perfectly balanced and level. 

"Let us du-" 

"No." Seito cut in. Shadi gave him an odd look.

"Why? You have your deck, are you not prepared?"

"No, I'm not prepared. I've not seen my deck for over a thousand years and you expect me to duel? This fool could have changed it." He said, nodding his head over to me. My deck was fine-tuned and perfect, how the hell could he say that? 

"I suggest another, shorted, less time consuming game… A game of Prediction and Truth." His mad grin widened. 

"How does one play such a game?" 

"Well, we will each draw a card from our deck, the more powerful one will win, as usual. Best two out of three. Who ever grasps victory will not be buried within this worst than hell of a place. " Shadi looked hesitant for a moment, but then wavered and answered.

"But what is the point of that, rather than a duel? It is based of that of the strength of the cards in your deck."

"Ah, but, you see, I'm unsure if I can compile strategies that will work with this deck. I doubt this fool could strategize, let alone think in general." I promised myself I would beat the shit out of him later for such a comment… My deck is perfect.

"But you said that it was your deck, not his, what would his have to do with yours?" Shadi pressed on. 

"Oh, simply the fact that my true deck is gone and buried with the worms of the Earth, I needed a new one, a fresh start, pulled from the mind and hand of myself, or rather my newest self." Seito smiled, jabbing a thumb at me. Shadi still looked hesitant, analyzing Seito's game, for any problems.

"Fine, let us begin."

"Begin we shall. My first card is, oh, how nice a La Jinn…" He said sarcastically.

"And I draw, Dark Elf. She beats your monster's 1000 attack points by 1000." Seito sighed and drew another card. 

"One to zero. Let us continue. Raigeki. I automatically win, I would have whipped out what ever you had." Shadi drew his next card anyway; Maiden of the Moon. He would have lost. 

"One to One, next round decides."

Rath- Okay, who will win? You'll have to wait and see! ^_^ Thankies and ja ne!

Set- Later. 


	9. Old Game, New Set of Rules

Rath- Here's the next chap. Oh, and for the last chap, I know that La Jinn doesn't have 1000 attack points, he has 1800, I accidentally typed the wrong thing. ^_^()

Set- Yes, we figured out so a day or so after posting it.

Rath- Alright, well enjoy this new one. 

We no own Yu-gi-oh- 

" Okay, here's the last match, Turban-boy. Remember our little bet?" Seito-the-bastard laughed, shuffling the bloody deck. 

" Yes, I do remember the terms, now draw so I may correct what you have wronged." Shadi said quickly, in a rush to escape the Shadows. Seito continued to shuffle and began humming some non-sense song that darted around random notes and octaves

. 

" Lets play." He laughed. He drew a card then smiled and looked at Shadi. Shadi drew his own and smiled back, flipping his card and laying it down in mid-air. 

" A Change of Heart. Almost no monster is powerful enough to resist her magic." He announced triumphantly. His blue eyes stared at Seito awaiting his defeat.

" Almost no monster, is it?" Seito questioned uneasily, looking from the card in his hand to Shadi and back again. He shrugged indifferently and closed his eyes.

" Well, looks like someone will be in the Shadows for the rest of eternity." He said, still staring at the card he held in his ruined hand.

The card caught my eye for a strange reason. I was unsure why, but I could have sworn the frickin' thing was glowing… Lowly, but still glowing. Dammit, I'm going crazy. This pain and the darkness has finally broken my sanity. Wait, something was happening to the blood that was drenching his arm. I stared in horror as it began to disappear, flowing up into the card. I could feel the blood moving up my own skin, and drawing itself from the inside. I bit my lip and clutched my hand closed to my chest. It was like I was trying to keep my blood with me. 

" And do you know who that person is, Turban?" Seito looked up and arched an eyebrow. The card began to float above his head and the blood drained from his arm and splashed into the card. 

The red substance only floated to it in small particles and drops but then morphed into a violent blade of sharp blood and hit the card with unnaturally strong force, one so strong that I could see the imprints on the back of the card. The color changed into a royal red that consumed the card. Some of the excess blood dripped down and fell into Seito's open mouth. That's it. He was most certainly not loved as a child. 

The white of his teeth and red contrasted with the dark around them. The familiar metallic taste filled my mouth even though I knew nothing was present. I gagged on the taste as it became too strong, but Seito seemed to enjoy it enough. Could he feel what I feel? Why did he not cringe at the least when he dug into our flesh? Could the swine even taste the blood and its over-powering flavor? I choked and coughed, trying to cleanse my mouth of the vile substance. Feh. All this discomfort… I will make sure that he will pay, with more than his life… Damn his soul to an eternal hell…

" W-what are you doing? What is this scheme that you are working at? What card is this?" Shadi yelled out. Seito smiled and threw his head back in laughter, the blood that dripped down from his mouth cascaded down his neck, but he did not seem at all bothered by this, unlike Turban-boy and me… Turban-Boy? Dammit, Shadi. Shadi. I refuse to take after an idiot like Seito. Its bad enough I already must call him "Seito" even in the privacy of my thoughts…

" W-what is happening?" He spoke again, backing away slightly as the card began to shake and rip apart. I gasped as it ripped apart into a large stone tablet, with a blast of wind. Covered in blood the six-foot tablet was blank… Seito lifted his hand and his pupils dilated to small pricks, red like the shadows around us, they threatened to consume what was in them. The tablet turned abruptly to unveil a familiar creature.

Roughly carved into the thick stone, a beast that was all _too_ familiar…Obelisk the Tormentor… My card. Not his… He had better stay away from my Blue Eyes… Shadi himself did not seem very happy himself; in fact, he was quaking in his sandals. 

" 'Almost no monster,' eh? Guess you were right." Seito snickered to himself. With a blast of painfully hot fire the tablet was consumed and crumbled to ash then began to rebuild themselves to form two legs, a torso, arms and finally the vicious stone head. All still covered with blood… I would no longer have a stomach after this, and I am not one to be disgusted by the gruesome aspects physical of life. The only thing that disgusts me is a. weakness and b.Yu-gi. No comment on either of them. 

" No…" Shadi mumbled to himself, gawking at the beast that stood before him. Seito's smile widened across his face.

"Bye, bye, Turban-Boy. Obelisk. ATTACK!!" Seito's eyes grew brighter and the monster's eyes began to shine with the same brilliance. It lifted a mighty fist and let out a yell for a battle cry. I took one last look at Shadi, but though a bit shaky he seemed deadly calm. He turned his head to me and nodded a farewell it seemed to be. The eyes once again displayed pity in them as if I was the one about to be crushed. And the fist came down. 

There was no sickening sound of cracking bones when it did it was as if he had simply vanished. "Poof", that's it. Though there was a blast of black dust and wind that remained near the invisible ground of the darkness, probably the mere reminisce of who once was here. He lifted his fist and rested it by his side, slowly disintegrating into nothing as his job was done and he was no longer needed.

Hell, what a fancy way to come into a "shadow" game and out. Seito probably just wanted to show off… Stupid moron. He's insane enough as it already is. And now he's sacrificing blood and other bull to summon a monster that he never even had to summon. He's the type of damned person who needs to make every move flamboyant…

The pain in my arm was slowly subsiding and I let out a breath of relief. Even though I could take pain did not mean that I liked it. He walked over to where the gigantic stone fist had slammed down and he knelt to pick up something. I couldn't quite tell what it was; the dust was getting into my eyes since I was currently on the ground, still hugging my arm. 

I sat up and watched as he held two gold trinkets, a golden scale with that stupid eye on it and a golden Ankh. They glinted with the wink of menace as the other similar gold items had done. He clasped his fist around them so that they turned to wisps of golden air that floated serenely and defining against the Shadows. . When he opened his hands again the items disappeared into his hand, sucking into the flesh as if there was a wind tunnel inside. 

The pain grew again and I sucked in a sharp breath. That just cancelled out all other "subsiding" of pain that I was earlier speaking of… I suddenly realized the pain was spreading across my chest then crawling across the rest of my body with iron tipped nails. I grew dizzy, the world changing and morphing irregularly. I suddenly felt very tired. I still managed to stand and saw Seito still smiling and looking up with is eyes, closed smiling as the items was absorbed into his body. This was all fun and games for the idiot. 

He will get what he deserves. He'd better. He divested me of my precious pride and he will suffer the punishment of my wrath. I collapsed to my knees, but still tried to get up for no apparent reason. I guess I had to, my dignity was already sliced up and I needed to hold on to whatever I had left. Pride may be my downfall one day. I took small, staggering steps to where I could make out the blurry picture of Seito. He doubled then went back to one. I shook the illusion from my head… I needed to lie down, but not now, not here. I will when I'm safe from his insanity. Which will probably take place when hell freezes over. 

But my body would not respect what was important to my mind. It continued to fail me, growing weaker and weaker. It could hold me no longer and I fell again, despite the begging of my mind to go on and push its limits. As I fell someone caught me, the touch was gently but firm and left no room for any reposes. The hands suddenly lifted me up by my collar when I was caught off guard by the once docile touch. 

"Aw, poor little light! Are we feeling ill?" I would have growled but was too exhausted. I just looked at him, seeing my sad reflection in his now "normal" eyes. Indeed, I looked pathetic. My reflection looked back at me with dead, yet disapproving eyes. It seemed to yell at me for allowing myself to model such weak behavior. Seito giggled to himself for no apparent reason. What a freak. He should never be allowed to wonder why the hell I despise him so. Never. 

"Perhaps you should rest, I still need use of your body; I can't go out in this spirit form." He laughed and threw me into the air. It snapped my head forward and I grimaced at the action and the fact that there was nothing I could do about it right now. I saw him jump up to me and he dove right towards me as I fell. Time slowed for a moment as I saw him coming. Then he drove into my chest just as I could feel the pendant forming again. It was as if someone took a blunt mace and rammed it into my chest. 

I hit the ground with a hard impact and writhed as he hit the pendant that dug into my skin and flesh. I coughed violently and ripped at the cloth that was over my chest, trying to ease the pain. When it was over I sighed and curled to my side, shutting my eyes tightly. My body soon slowed to a dull yet ever-present ache. I wasn't sure if I could go on like this… But if I couldn't, who would? 

__

Certainly not Mokuba. Seito reminded in my head. He was toying with me. As if the stupid bastard's actions and foolish remarks weren't enough he's now playing mind games with me. But I wonder, why would he bring up Mokuba? Certainly he did want me out of this game, but… He was making me go on, he was always finding the pressure point to push and he always hit the right target to make me want to live on and forfeit my free-will to him. He wanted me to live despite what he's done. But why? Do I not cause trouble to his demon plans to take over the world? So why would he… Then it struck me. 

He needed this body. He may have a soul, but he still needs something to put it in. And I doubt the fool would bother taking over someone else's body. Probably not "homely" enough in his words and, well, an inanimate object as a body? Oh, fear the mighty Blender! That'd be the day… I waited patiently for a snide or irritated comment from Seito but nothing came. I smiled my own insane smile, one that I'm sure could put his to the test. After all, I am his "reincarnation."

Well, looks like there's an extra edge to this game now.

Rath- Whew! That was kinda long considering my usual chapter lengths. 

Set- Yes, about 2,000 words. We rather enjoyed this chapter didn't we?

Rath- Oh, yes. As for the blender thing, I couldn't help but throw that in. ^_^ Well, thanks for reading. Ja ne.

Set- Later.  



	10. Alone's Content

 Rath- Hello, everyone! How are you all?

Set- I'm sure they're all just peachy.

Rath- Hm, yes, Mister Set, I'm sure you're right.

Set- Indeed, Mister Rath, I'm sure I am.

Rath- Okay, enough of that, well enjoy.

Set- Indeed. Enjoi.

-We (/_us./_ Set, stop it.) do not happen to own Yu-gi-oh-

The black finally started to falter then faded to the bright colors of this world again. I thought I'd never be happier to see the color yellow again in my life. How I truly despise that color. I was currently sitting on the ground, with panic still coming from my ever so idiotic classmates. Papers were still flying around the room and people were still running around the room trying to make sense of things. But of course, the chaos that they knew nothing of was already over. And I, much to my own misfortune, took the full blast of it. Well, not quite, as I wasn't the one who was crushed into oblivion by a giant fist of rock. And for that, I am thankful, to put it plainly. Though sometimes, one does often think, which would be better, to disappear into the shadows or to forever suffer the wrath of your past?

No, I can't die. I must banish these demon thoughts from my mind… I still have much in life and life itself to hold on to. My brother still requires my care and he is the thing that means most to me in the world, my company still needs to grow, I still need to prove myself as the number one duelist again and get rid this damned bastard. I don' quite get why the hell the sickening moron is so obsessed with revenge or why he must make everything extremely hard and painful for everyone. Fuck it, look how much trouble he's cause, killed Bakura, drove my teacher near the brink of death, and caused an uproar in my class. He is a damned fool that is only into his own selfish rights. He was obsessed pathetically with revenge and being the best at the game. He felt that no one could be trusted and he served himself, and though everyone else in the world should bow down to him and kiss his ass. He's nothing but an empty bastard filled with nothing but an air-headed belief in vengeance. Then I was hit with a painful thought. That sounded a bit like me… No, he and I were different, I had different reasons, different situations, I'm different than that twisted fiend, end of story.

I frowned and got up, but only fell back down, my knees giving out, and my muscles feeling heavy and limp. The pain was still here. Most had managed to leave, but the ache that remained made sure that it was known. And hell, it was acknowledged. I stumbled to my desk, making sure that I was unseen amongst the chaos. In the mess of students I crawled over to the door, briefcase in hand, dragging it behind me and slipped out the door with out any problems. Well, almost, a girl almost stepped on my hand and I saw the teacher had fainted on the ground in front of the door. But he was easy enough to move. Crawling, feh, it made me feel to weak, but I didn't want to take my chances standing. That would be more unbearable if I were to fall again.

When I finally got out, I slumped against the wall then let out a breath. I held my legs to my chest and stared at the point in which the ceiling and wall met. I remained like that for a few minutes before I got up to go home. I didn't really care about cutting or being caught. I a. already know more than this stupid school has to offer and b. I'm too smart to be caught. Any way, even if this school were to attempt to punish me, not much they can do or I can explain for that case. With a room full of panicked teenagers, surely you wouldn't be surprised if some of them decided to leave. Especially me, they knew how much I hated coming here most the week, and I thought it was a waste of time. I made sure that they knew. They were all fools, and should be happy that I even bothered to come to this school rather than getting a private tutor.

Using the wall for support, and occasionally my briefcase if I were to fall, I walked as normally as I could down the hallways, keeping my eyes straight ahead and ignoring as much as I could the pain that screamed in my head. I stumbled over to the elevator and leaned against the railing, sighing at the momentary rest. I remembered the last time I was in an elevator.  As blissfully as I could, living life. And now this. Amazing how much one damned person can corrupt your life within two days. Just simply amazing. The sides of my vision blurred to a blue and black. I growled and shook my head slightly, trying to rid myself of the annoying border. I reached the first floor within second, the gate blocked my way, but I climbed over, not with as much ease as I usually would have had. I called my chauffeur, waiting for him to arrive, knowing it would be a good thirty minutes before he did. I merely waited for the man to come sitting on the bench and resting. As soon as the sleek black car arrived I climbed into the back, completely collapsed, spreading myself across several seats. I remained like so, my forearm over my eyes, blocking out the sun until a thought hit me and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

I was alone. Perfectly alone. No stupid nagging voice that interrupted my thoughts. No damned "_Seito_" comments or such. I was alone, alone in the bliss having my thoughts be private again. I felt a burst of warm content in my chest. Alone, all alone. I know realized how unappreciative of the sanctity and privacy of my own thoughts I was. How everyone is. But now, I'm alone, all alone. I smiled against the ache. Alone. The word could have never sounded better to any other person but myself. After having my body abused and my mind violated, I was finally alone to myself. With no other person around. I laughed a bit and then stayed quiet for the rest of the ride

We pulled up to the mansion and my smile lessened a bit. I liked that moment of happiness in the car. I liked it very much. I wanted to savor it as much as I could. But then again, that would be the stupidest thing in the world, now time has moved on and I would have to ignore that moment. Live in the present, accept the future and forget everything in the past. Sometimes, ignorance of the past is bliss. Things have a reason to be long forgotten. But every now and then, a locked up memory will rise from the grave to haunt you, sometimes a wanted spirit, sometimes a deadly entity, much like the one lingering around me now…

I waited for the chauffeur to open the door for me before I came out, my briefcase in hand. I let him open the door for me and then slowly walked to my bedroom. Slowly, it seemed, part of me was left behind. A trail of where I had been. A shoe, then the other, then the briefcase, then the jacket, then the sock, the other.  I went in ad changed, throwing on a random blue t-shirt and black boxers. I sat on my bed, ready to fall in, but then looked around, not enjoying the atmosphere. Too many reminders of the past two days… Nor did I want to even stay on the same floor as the damned room. It was so irritating to now be uncomfortable in my own damned room even after the damned spirit wasn't around. So I trudged down stairs, closing the door to my room and locking it.

I immediately went to the closest living room and the nearest sofa and fell on it. Nothing for me today. Nothing, no work, no school, no mad spirit. Just nothing. Absolutely nothing, then I will content. I ordered a maid to bring me a blanket, some painkillers and a cup of tea. No chamomile though. The shit was horrible. I had no idea how people could even take a liking to it. As soon as it was brought I took the medicine and made sure the table with my tea was within arm's reach. I buried myself into the mass of pale, cream colored, leather pillows and cushions and the red blanket so that only my eyes showed through. It was rather uncharacteristic of me, but I was cold, in pain and irritable. If anyone came near me, I'd growl and glare until they felt the need to leave the country. I didn't care whether or not it was barbaric or animalistic, all I wanted was to be alone. 

I turned on the TV that was in front of me, the screen flashing into a picture. I scanned through the channels, looking for something to watch, anything to watch actually. I happened to land on a documentary on Ancient Egypt, and how priests were given a bad reputation in the media today and such. I smiled to myself at the private joke, but then went back to being irritable. Comfortably irritable that was. Not one that was actually annoying, but one that gave you a satisfaction, like you had a reason to be that way and was perfectly content that way. After searching through about fifty more channels I settled on the news, watching as they explained something about Russia and Chechnya's relationship with each other, mainly focusing on how some terrorists took over a theater while a new play had come out, or something to that effect. Apparently the play glorified Russia and showed one of its proudest moments. Made sense for them to take over at an event like that, but then again, the whole thing (taking over a theater and holding over one hundred people hostage) wasn't exactly the smartest move to pull in my opinion. But then again, I don't know how the hell this documentary could have to been useful to me in anyway. After all, I would be much more interested in Japan and Egypt's relationship with each other, if there was one, that is. I grimaced at the thought, like hell I would want to know, I'm quite fine without Egypt making an appearance in my life, again that is.

I didn't know how long I stayed up staring blankly at the TV, but I started to pick out the different colors and objects and I was lost in the pixels, my eyelids growing too heavy for me to hold up and I fell finally into a fitful and undisturbed peace, only a serene and empty black in my mind for company.

I woke up for some strange reason. I glanced at the VCR next to the TV stocks. It flashed twelve o'clock. I guess I was hungry… An apple wasn't really much of a meal now reflecting back on my odd morning. In doing so, I found myself once again looking at the past events. I couldn't help but wonder where Seito was, he didn't seem like the type to just sulk or be quiet somewhere in the world while he was still very determined for revenge. No, not at all. He was up to something, whether a new plan or resting for another kill, him being silent, much like Mokuba, was not a good thing. Last time that had happened in Mokuba's case, he had switched my hair conditioner with some green hair-dye for April Fool's Day. He spends too much of his time with his mind in America.

The phone ringing woke me up and it rang three times before a servant finally came to pick it up. There was a short pause.

" No, one moment, please." He said. I heard him come up behind the sofa.

" No, I'm not home, tell them to call back after they're dead." I said, still watching the TV, still wanting to be left to myself. He didn't go away at first and I was wondering whether or not he had heard me through the blanket that was covering my mouth.

" No, I'm sorry, he's not home. Please call back later on this evening." Then horrors of all horrors, I heard mutt's voice yelling on the line.

" FINE! If the damned moron dunn't wanna talk to me, we'll fail! NOT MY FUCKIN' FAULT!" I sunk deeper into my den and growled, eyes narrowed. I could see my reflection in the TV; I indeed looked as though I would scare someone out of the country. Good. That is exactly what I want. But then again, failing wasn't an option and I couldn't let it taint my perfect record.

" Dammit, give me the phone." I snuck one arm out and grasped the phone, ready to crush it. I held it arm's length away for a few moments, absolutely detesting what I was about to do, but finally spoke, bringing it under the blanket with me and now in fury.

" What do you want, mutt?" I hissed.

" KAIBA! Listen we got two weeks to do this project, we'd better start!" Well, well, isn't someone the responsible character. That's new. But personally I don't give a damn. I've been through a fuckin' lot, more than mutt could imagine. And the damned moron just ruined my one moment of peace.

" I know, idiot. You can worry about it later, now leave me be." I held the phone back out of the blanket and adjusted the blanket so that my eyes could once again see the TV.

" What the fuck?! Kaiba, get back on the phone! Arrghh! Fine, den, you bastard! Whatever, but at 7' tomorrow I'm comin over!" He screeched into the phone right before I hung up. Making him angry made my peaceful moment more content now.

I threw the phone behind me and heard the servant yelp and run to catch it. The door closing announced that I was once again alone. Finally. Those five minutes on the damned phone seemed like an hour at the least. I turned my attention back to the TV, sitting up and while taking a sip of my tea. No more stocks, no Russia and Chechnya, now it was local news.

" Apparently he was last seen two days ago, school officials say. His father was out of town for business and the school principle reported it in after not hearing from him after two days. Students have also said that when stopping by the house, it was empty. If you have any information on the disappearance of Bakura Ryou, please call this number…" I choked on the tea and spat out the hot substance. I didn't car whether or not I just ruined my white carpet. So I glared at the TV, still watching it intently even though it switched to another story. I heard a knock on the door, and another servant came in. I took no heed to him as I was still currently staring at the TV and didn't give a damn about whatever he was going to say.

" Mister Kaiba, pardon me for disturbing you-"

" Then leave." I cut in, still looking at the TV, making sure you could see no surprise in my face. I took another sip of my tea.

" But a police man is here to see you, sir."

Rath- Done with that chap. Whoa, been a long time since an update, huh?

Set- Yeah, but we've been busy. Be appreciative, people!

Rath- Calm yourself, Set, no one said anything.

Set- I know… I'm just being a bit touchy is all.

Rath- Alright then, dearie, 'till next time, mates. Ja ne.

Set- Later. 


End file.
